newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
Quest: Save Christmas
Jolly Giftbeard has sailed into the Caribbean to give out gifts and spread the word about Christmas. Although this year he has been captured by thieves. Search around the Caribbean and look for clues to find out where Jolly Giftbeard is and rescue him! Information Requirements *Christmas GM's *Jolly Giftbeard *Jolly Merry *Gifty *Giver Enemies *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director **Super P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Inner Circle *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Commander *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Guard *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Soldier *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Goon Locations *Port Royal *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Headquarters **Weapons Storage (2) **Weapons Depot **Craft Department **Training Field (2) **Command Centre (2) **Command Complex **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director's Hideout *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Outpost **Weapons Storage **Training Field **Command Centre *Abandoned P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Outpost *Jolly's Workship *The Vast Sea Story ~ Jolly Giftbeard has sailed to give out more presents, however, he is captured by a shadowy organization. Looks for clues and rescue Jolly Giftbeard. ~ Task: Ask 5 NPC's about Giftbeard's disappearance. NPC (Failed Attempt): Giftbeard? Ye high on the grog mate? NPC (Successful Attempt): Aye, I have this letter from a group called " PENT ". ~ Upon receiving the letter, the player notices that several letters are faded out. ~ Task: Research for a group with the letters PENT. Research (Failed Attempt): PENT, Popper's Eats of North Tortuga. Research (Successful Attempt): P.R.E.S.E.N.T., an organization unknown to most sailors. Task: Look around for any signs of " P.R.E.S.E.N.T. ". ~ The Player discovers an abandoned P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Outpost, inside is an Order of Command. ~ " Operation: Jolly All P.R.E.S.E.N.T. agents are to execute Operation: Jolly and kidnap Jolly Giftbeard. We will end this tubful's career in short time. " ~ The Player then discovers a map of nearby P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Outposts. ~ Task: Attack a P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Outpost and look for some clues. *Enemies: P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Goon, P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Soldier, P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Guard, and P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Commander are found here. *Enemy Quotes **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Goon: Hey, you! Get out! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Goon: There's nothing going on here. **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Soldier: You are no match for me **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Soldier: I'll shoot you nice and easy **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Guard: Buzz off **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Guard: You don't want to make Boss angry ~ Upon reaching the Command Centre and defeating the guards, the Commander reveals himself. ~ *Enemy Commander Quotes **Well Squirt, you made it this far, but this is where you die. **(If Player takes major damage) You like that? Well I got more coming up! **(If Player Dies) What a weak pirate, I can't believe he got through all my guards. **(If Player Dies while Commander is Yellow Health) He had some skills, but there were no match for my moves! **(If Player Dies while Commander is Red Health) Dang it! That weasel almost had me there, either way he's still no match for me. **(Yellow Health) You're starting to annoy me kid, get out before I kill you! **(Red Health) Alright Prick, time for you to suffer! **(Death) Nooo! I can't be defeated, I can't! You may have bested me, boy (or girl), but you'll never get to our true leader. - Death - ~ Upon the Death of the P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Commander, the player finds information about the Master P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Headquarters. ~ Task: Gather P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Soldier Clothes, defeat 5 P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Soldiers near a P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Outpost. Task: Infiltrate the P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Headquarters, and make your way into the Command Complex. ~ Once the Player enters the Command Complex, he is detected as a pirate and the P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Soldiers attack. ~ Task: Defeat the P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Soldiers ~ The Director enters the room and sends out his Inner-Circle Guards. ~ Task: Defeat the Inner-Circle Guards *Enemy Quotes **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director (When he enters): Take this tick out **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director (When first few Inner-Circle Guards die): Don't get cocky fools! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director (When half of his Guards die): Idiots, fight like you mean it! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director (When only a few Guards remain): You pricks, you are failing! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director (When his Guards die): Well, you have proven yourself well, but you are doomed! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Inner-Circle Guard (If player dies at Green Health): What a fool for challenging us **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Inner-Circle Guard (If player dies at Yellow Health): I will admit he had moves, but he is no match for my muscles - flex - **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Inner-Circle Guard (If player dies at Red Health): I was letting him give me the beat, he was so weak anyway. **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Inner-Circle Guard: Time for you to die **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Inner-Circle Guard: You're good, but I'm better **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Inner-Circle Guard: Did your grandmama teach you those moves? **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Inner-Circle Guard (Yellow Health): Here's something you'll really like **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Inner-Circle Guard (Red Health): You got skills, chump, but I'll end you quick **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Inner-Circle Guard (Death): DANG IT! ~ The Director jumps off his platform and reveals his sword. ~ Task: Defeat the P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director *Boss Scene Quotes **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director (If player dies at Green Health): My guard's need more training, this prick doesn't have any moves. **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director (If player dies at Yellow Health): I have beaten you AH HA HA HA! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director (Beginning): Now it's time I end you once and for all. **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director: Like my sword? It's going to cut you down fine. **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director: You are a weakling, surrender yourself before I kill you. **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director (Yellow Health): Giftbeard's not getting away! - the Director doubles in power - **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director: I will crush you like a bug **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director: You pirates are no match for my superior maneuvers! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director (Red Health): ARRRRGH! - the Director inflicts a large amount of damage on the player and runs off to his hideout - ~ The Player chases the Director to his hideout ~ *Hideout Scene Quotes **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director (If player dies): I really that pirate, his death will inspire many P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Generations to come. - cackle - **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director: End of the line, I am cutting you to pieces! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director: Your tactics are pathetic! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director (Almost Dead): I will NOT DIE!! ~ The Director summons a HUGE skeleton to beast and mounts him. ~ Task: Defeat the P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Super-Director *Super-Director Quotes **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Super-Director (If Player dies at Green Health): I wonder if I even needed my pet! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Super-Director (If Player dies at Yellow Health): He had skills, but they're nothing, I am too powerful for any pirate now. **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Super-Director (If Player dies at Red Health): Gah, that fool almost got me, the next pirate to walk in here won't have that chance. **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Super-Director: I've had enough, now perish fiend! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Super-Director: You cannot last against my power! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Super-Director (Yellow Health): You are starting to annoy me! - The Super-Director starts to do more attacks - **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Super-Director (Yellow Health): You are NOT going to DEFEAT ME! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Super-Director (Red Health): I WILL KILL YOU! **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Super-Director (Red Health): - does massive attack - HA HA HA! YOU LIKE THAT? **P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Super-Director (Death): NO! NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! CURSE YOU!! - death - ~ Upon the death of the Super-Director, Jolly Giftbeard, Jolly Merry, Gifty, and Giver are freed, they give the player a key to Jolly's Workship. ~ Rewards *10,000 Gold *5,000 Experience *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Soldier Garb *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Inner-Circle Guard Garb *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director's Sword *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Director Garb *P.R.E.S.E.N.T. Super-Director Skeleton Mount *Key to Jolly's Workship Category:Holidays